Just your average pokemon adventure
by SOODUCK
Summary: As an orphan raised by a pokemon reaches 10 years old, he is finally ready to journey out to be a pokemon master.But there's one thing-his starter pokemon is a bulbasaur! Note:I do not hate bulbasaur in any way,I just wanted to point out that even the most underrated pokemon need love. Story Based on manga,Adventure based on Games. Rated T for slight violence
1. Chapter 1-yay,bulbasaurs

Hello Ladies and gentlemen,I am the stupid idiot known as SOODUCK(Former known as Suedthread128) Older fans might realised that my old coc fanfic was scrapped.

The truth is that I wanted to refresh what I wrote because I'll be honest, I grew out of I have a bit more projects that I wanted to do and such...But yeah, now that's all and done, SOODUCK MAN, AWAYYYY!111!1!

* * *

Crimson Takashi (more often known as Chris) really couldn't wait for his tenth birthday, after all, it has been everyone's biggest day, getting a Pokemon, defeating the gym leaders, sure was everyone's most thrilling if he was raised by a ditto, it didn't mean that he was all animal like,(like a certain Hoenn girl he knows). Surely, he would be accepted by the professor, and get a Pokemon of his , his 'father' is a Pokemon, he is old at age however, and could not even move at his neutral form.

As Chris takes his first step to route 1, he is then stopped by the famous professor himself, Professor then brings him to the lab where he will the three Pokemon available-which is normal for other people except for the fact that Chris, only has one choice-Bulbasaur... 'What!A bulbasaur? isn't there something else that's a bit better?'Surprisingly, the ditto taught Chris how to talk in full sentences,which astonishes anyone, since ditto can't speak at all. 'Yup, you either take it or leave it' Seeing that he has no choice, he decides to take bulbasaur with him.

As he passes through route 1, he encounters a mysterious figure,as she approaches him, she finally says something 'Awwwww,That is such an adorable pokemon!' As she continues on to fan girl the grass type, Crimson finally speaks up and asks 'Soooo, my name is Crimson, and this is my starter pokemon, Bulbasaur' 'BULBA!' It says loudly.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that, my name is Violet, otherwise known as Vio!' As she goes into your stereotypical kawaii girl mode,Chris immediately notices the poke balls around her wraist.

'So, you're a pokemon trainer?'

'Waddya think?'

'Hmmph how about this, a battle?

'Sure, but before we battle, how about we have a bet? If you win, you can have a life time supply of pokeballs, but if I win, you're gonna have to tag me along! 3'

'Wait I-'

'I'll take that as a yes!' 3

But obviously,Chris' bulbasaur can't really counter against Vio's Charmander, after vine whip after vine whip, it would just annoy charmander. As it came to no surprise,bulbasaur and Crimson lost the battle.

'ALRIGHT! That's my 100th trainer battle win in a row!'

'Aaand you have to shout it out to everyone in the universe?'

'Can't I?'

Chris shut his mouth, not saying a word, just thinking of how to reach the Viridian City gym.

* * *

WOOO CHAPPIE ONE DONE, well actually,the reason I was so hyped is that I have a LOT of plans for this fanfic oh yeah, I planning on to make a bit of 'tweaks' on the original characters. BUTT, I should warn you, some of them are really messed up

That being said, please is always great and yeah!

P.S. Here's some info: Takashi which means loud and noisy in Japanese,is kinda ironic since Crimson is a more mild, calm person that your average 10 year old.  
And about Vio's name,she is actually inspired by the names of the different , it's that easy


	2. Chapter 2-Dragonairlines are on flight!

HAI GUYS Here's another chapter of my fanfic, I really don't have much to say here so yeah, enjoy :D

Oh yeah, one more thing:I'm planning on doing like a show-team-party-thing like what you see below but for reals this time, BAI :D

The Party's Pokemon as of Chapter 1

Crimson's party

0 badges

Bulbasaur:lv 10

Moves:

Tackle,

Leech Seed,

Vine Whip

Growl.

Vio's party

Charmander: lv 13

Moves:

Ember ,

Dragon Claw

Scratch

Smoke Screen

* * *

As they reached Viridian City, Crimson immediately rushed to the Pokémon gym to be stopped by a police officer, guarding the area.

'Hold it kid' said the police officer 'This place is off limits for anyone other than us, the police.'

'But how are we gonna get the gym badge?'

'Simple kid, nearby is the Pewter city Gym, there, you could earn that stupid freaking gym badge that you want.'

After he gave Chris and Vio the boot, they then went on to Viridian Forest.

'Ahh Viridian Forest, I've always remembered the good old times when Dad and I went and grab Oran berries to eat, back then I met a really friendly dratini.I wonder how it's doing?' Chris thought to himself. And Just as that, a loud roar shocked the whole forest, but it wasn't your average pokemon roar,more like an SOS.

All of a sudden, Chris jerked Vio's hand, and headed toward where that roar was coming from.

Who knew it, it was the same Dratini Chris had met,only to be battling.

The Dratini was getting beaten up by an onix, which was using moves like Dragon tail, Stone Edge and Double edge. Dratini wanted to fight back but ended up getting hit by a fearsome Dragon tail.

Just as the onix was about to finish it up, a pair of vines from a certain one pokemon grabbed hold of it, whipped it up and making it faint.

After the incident, Chris decided it was time to go but ended up getting nudged by the same dratini.

'Oh? What is it?' said Chris in a warm, welcoming voice. It's like he's an entirely different person. When it comes to talking with humans, he always seemed so cold But communicating with pokemon? He's so practically Mr Sunshine.

'You know, you could technically capture it.'

'Wait what?'

'Here, have a pokeball and throw it at the dratini.'

'How do yo-'

Without even finishing the sentence, Dratini rammed into him, touched the button in the middle of the poke ball, and ending in a successful capture.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys, I was kinda in a rush while making this.I hope you like it, review it, favourite it and follow it, chapters are scheduled to be every two weeks,so do look forward to that.

P.S. One more thing, do you like it so that I could put the party display along the chapter,or you guys prefer having a seperate chapter for it specifically?Review it down below or you could do a pole on my account u/6329369/SOODUCK


	3. Chapter 3-Totally Onixpected

Testing,testing, _my mic is broken I am 18 years old._

Ok, we're good! Hey guys! SOODUCK the universal idiot is here again,so basically, I'm back with another chapter and yeah.

10/10 BEST INTRO EVER

Party as of Chapter 2

Crimson's Pokemon

Bulbasaur lv 12

Moves

Sleep Powder

Vine Whip

Tackle

Growl

Dratini lv 11

Moves

Twister

Wrap

Leer

Thunder Wave

Violet's Pokemon

Charmander lv 14

Moves

-Dragon claw

-Ember

-Smokescreen

-Scratch

* * *

After striving through the Viridian Forest and possibly abusing Vio's Charmander against bug type Pokémon, the crew finally reached Pewter City, where they'll finally get there oh so precious badge.

'Aw jeez, can't you actually use the Dratini for once?' Said the usual cheeky yet 'kawaii' Vio, trying to make our hero Chris feel empathy for her beaten up Charmander.

'Don't call me a 'hero'.'

Wait a second, did he just-

'You heard it, I'll break the fourth wall whenever the hell I want.' Chris said.

'Chris,stop making fun of him, you know he hates breaking the fourth wall.' Countered Vio

Umm, anyways, Chris makes his stop at Pewter City Gym. Planning on challenging the gym, Chris without a doubt just crashed the doors, screaming 'WHERE'S BROCK? I,CRIMSON TAKASHI CHALLENGE HIM TO AN OFFICIAL POKÉMON GYM BATTLE!'

'Whoa there kid, calm the **** down, the gym leader's not here yet, it's like, 1a.m.'

'The gym leaders have lives too you know.' said a rock stature that looks like a Larvitar.

'THEY DO?'

'…Stupid Kids'

'And speak of the devil, yours truly is back!' said the slightly brown-skin toned man with closed eyes.

'Oh Brock, what makes you be here so early?'

'Partially because I forgot something here.'

'Partially?'

'Well, it's the kid made me come here. I can't go to sleep when my ears try to kill me with a 10-year-old's voice.'

'Chris, he's talking about you' Vio whispered

'Ya, don't say?'

'Well, anyway, if it's a poke battle you want, it's a Pokémon battle you get.'

The battle unfolds.

Chris sent out Dratini first, unknowingly why however.

Like against any other trainer, Brock sent out Geodude as usual.

Chris got to go first, so went and let of a twister to kick things off. 'Geodude and Onix are part Ground, so I can't really use thunder wave on them at all.' He thought to himself.

But Dratini didn't really get to do much after getting hit by a mega punch,leaving it at around half health.

After a struggle that seemed like forever, Dratini finally managed to K.O. the Geodude with struggle. Doing so made it faint due to recoil however.

Both battlers are down to their final Pokémon. It all comes down to this.

As we all know, Chris' final Pokémon is Bulbasaur, while Onix is left on Brock's side.

On the surface, it looks like no competition, a grass-type against a rock AND ground? Yup, good game, bye bye. But that doesn't seem like the case for Brock.

'While you might think that your Bulbasaur is going to one-shot my onix, you'd be way too naïve for a Pokémon trainer, son!' Taunted the rock-type gym leader.

'I never thought of such a stupid thing; you know what else is stupid? Rock-types.'

And by then onix sprouted vines on its body. Those vines were all too similar to Brock-Leech seed.

After a few vine whips and dodging tons of rocks. They finally knocked out the rock snake Pokémon earning them their first badge.

'Huh, y'know what,' said Crimson on their way to the Pokémon Center

'What?'

'Maybe Bulbasaur doesn't suck after all'

'Bulba…' whimpered the bulb Pokémon as if it were saying _'Bro,I've always been that good.'  
_

* * *

Holy crap,it's hard to remember the pokemon names of gen 1 like seriously, I had to look it up to know the that is not really what you see everyday. But anyways _WILL CHRIS NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND ACTUALLY HAVE A LEGIT POKEMON THAT'S NOT A DRATINI IN VIRIDIAN FOREST,WILL VIO STOP BEING A WEABOO, FIND OUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHATEVER THE HELL THE NAME OF THIS THING IS._


End file.
